Shattered Mind
by SyrusAndZaneLover24680
Summary: Syrus wakes up in a strange forest, confusing the small boy. He believes that Jaden and Jesse must have pulled some sort of prank on him, that is...until horrifying creatures start popping up. (Psychological horror, unhappy ending, and unreality{kind of})


**Okay then, this is for Halloween and I truly hope you enjoy this.**

**Warnings: Violence, blood, gore, scary images(descriptions), slight language, and the warnings above.**

**Anyway, onto the story!**

* * *

Syrus Truesdale slowly opened his eyes, then closed them once again. He wasn't in the mood to get up for the day, after having been brutally defeated by Makoto Inotsume the night before. The moments his Life Points hit zero, the younger Truesdale brother had run to his room in the Obelisk Blue dorm and locked himself in it, not intending to come out anytime soon. However, he knew he had no other choice, so Syrus opened his eyes to stare at the cloud-filled sky.

The sky.

Syrus was awake in an instant as he shot into a sitting position, he was outside in the forest. He clearly remembered falling asleep in his Dorm room, not in a forest. It was when he stood up that he realized something else: He was fully dressed. The younger Truesdale was now officially creeped out. He had worn his PJ's to bed, or did he only imagine it?

"Jaden!? Jesse!? Zane!?" He called, wondering if any of them were playing some kind of joke on him.

No response.

"Okay guys, you got me!" He yelled. "Come on out now, I promise I'm not mad!"

Still no response.

Syrus was now trembling. "GUYS!" he screamed in both anger and fear. "JOKE'S OVER, GET OUT HERE NOW!"

Nothing but silence. Deafening silence.

The small boy swallowed hard, his nerves and senses on high alert. This was **_wrong_**. So very wrong. His friends would never something like **_this _**to him, just what the Hell was going on? With a shuddering breath, Syrus decided it was time to try and figure out what was going on, and began to head in a random direction.

As he walked along the fog-coated forest, Syrus realized that there seemed to be no life within the place. No birds singing, no mice scampering around, nothing. It creeped him out even more. However, he kept going, knowing that he needed to find the others and get home. Could his really be some sort of prank pulled by Jaden or Jesse? Not likely. They didn't mind pulling pranks, but never to this extreme. So Syrus could only make one reasonable conclusion until he as proven wrong: He was having some sort lucid dream.

Something red flashed across his peripheral vision, causing Sy to whip around as his breathing pattern became erratic. But, he calmed down when he saw a familiar red jacket. Syrus smiled warmly and rushed towards it.

"Jaden!" He called, happy to see his best friend. "I'm so glad you're here..." he trailed off, and stared with wide eyes at what he saw.

The creature before him did wear Jay's Slifer red jacket, but it defiantly wasn't Jaden. This **_thing_**'s body was coated in dark grey scales in a similar pattern to that of a snake's, clawed hands with webs in between the fingers, long gangling legs with feet having the same features as it's hands, and a head in the shape that was similar to that of a cross between that of a Great White Shark and a dog. It slowly turned to face Syrus, revealing chocolate brown reptilian eyes staring at him - they were the same color as Jaden's.

At first, neither of them said anything, the tension in the air almost palpable. Then, Syrus whipped around and bolted for his life, beyond terrified at this point. The creature let out a high-pitched shriek, went down on all fours and took off after him.

_"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!"_ Syrus cursed in his head as he heard the monster hot on his trail. _"Why did I have to be born with such short legs!?"_

The creature let out another shriek as it leaped into the air to try and pounce on Syrus, who turned just in time see it sprout dark pink and black bat-wings on its back.

"No! Get away!" he yelled, swinging a fist to try to keep it away.

To his shock, it connected. The thing cried out in agony as it slammed onto the ground, a trickle of blood running down the corner of its mouth. Syrus was about to start running again, but a panicked gurgling noise from behind him made him stop. He turned to face it, and regretted it in an instant.

_"Oh sweet Ra." _he thought, his jaw dropping.

Before Syrus stood what could only be described as an abomination. The monster was covered in thick white fur, three cat-like tails thrashed from its rear end, featherless bird wings hung limply on its shoulders, it stood on two legs, but both hands and feet were strong hooves. Its lizard-shaped head lacked a lower jaw, as well as having empty eye sockets that bore into Sy's very soul. It wore Jesse Obelisk Blue vest.

Syrus looked side-to-side wildly, trying to find something to defend himself with as the new beast came ever closer. Finally finding a decently thin but sharp fallen tree branch on the ground, he dove for it, just barely avoiding the beast attempting to stomp his head in.

"You stay away from me!" Sy wailed, voice becoming high-pitched an frantic as he held out his weapon.

The monster tilted its head to the side in what seemed to be confusion, then charged at him with full force. Syrus didn't hesitate in driving the branch into the creature's side.

"AAAAAARRRRRGGGHH!" it roared in a gargled voice, trying to get the branch out.

Syrus instantly ripped the branch back out, and started running, not wanting to be jumped again. What was going on!? Nothing made sense anymore! This couldn't be any sort of dream, he had felt the pain of sliding in the ground when diving for the branch.

_"Damn it! I'll figure this out later,"_ he thought, not once missing a step in his run. _"Right now, I just have to run."_

Xxx

After what felt like hours of running, the younger Truesdale sibling suddenly skidded to a halt when something came into view within a clearing. He started to cry at the horrific sight.

The beast before him was mostly a bipedal wolf, however, it wore Zane's coat, had the same fur-color as Zane's hair, and had dragon wings stretched out of its back. But what horrified Sy the most, was that Zane's severed head was in its claws.

"You...You BASTARD!" he shouted, causing the beast to turn and face him in shock - his eyes were the same color as Zane's. "How **_dare _**you hurt my big bro! I'll...I'll **_kill _**you!"

The wolf-creature didn't get a chance to react before Syrus charged with his branch. Intent on avenging Zane's unnecessary death.

Just as he prepared to stab him in the throat, lightning flashed across the sky, and for a split second...Sy saw a shocked Zane standing in the beast's place. He skidded to a halt, beyond confused at what he had just seen.

"Wha...but...you looked just like Zane," he stammered, unable to find the right words.

Another flash, and there again was Zane. **_"Syrus," _**it spoke, sounding like a glitchy, distorted version of Zane's voice. **_"Syrus, can you hear me_****_?" _**

Syrus lifted his branch up in defense. "St-stay back!" he hissed. "D-don't come any cl-closer!"

The wolf-creature ignored him and stepped closer as rain began to fall. _**"Syrus,"**_ it said again. _**"I need you to try and snap out of it."**_

"I said stay back!" Sy spat, pulling his branch back to prepare for an attack. "Get away from me or I'll _**make**_ you get back!"

Zane appeared and disappeared as yet another burst of lightning stroke the sky. _**"Listen to me, you're not in the right state of mind,"**_ it tried to reason. **_"Let me help you."_**

Syrus gave a bitter laugh. "Yeah sure," he growled. "I get close to you, and you'll kill me, just like you did to Zane. Trust me, I've seen this trick too many times to fall for it."

The beast snarled in frustration. _**"I'm not tricking you!"**_ it insisted. _**"I care-"**_

The younger Truesdale sibling interrupted by charging at the monster with his branch, aiming for the throat once again. The beast barely missed the hit by dropping and rolling to the left, the tip of the weapon just grazing its ear. The branch slammed onto another tree, causing the front half to break off. The beast was quick to grab it for its own protection.

"THIS ENDS NOW!" Syrus roared, the last fragments of his sanity breaking apart as he leaped at the beast to deliver the killing blow.

The wolf-creature lifted its new way of defense, its own survival instincts taking over as it caused itself to grab onto Syrus, making the two begin to head downwards. The two rolled and rolled, each desperately trying to land hits on the other with their weapons, neither giving in once. All of a sudden, a crimson liquid spattered onto the ground, and the rolling stopped.

Xxx

"Come on Jess," Jaden Yuki said gently as he carefully guided an injured Jesse Anderson towards the beach so he could try and tend his wounds.

Jesse carefully removed his hand from the decently-sized hole in his side, a couple of splinters poking out. "I didn't think that Syrus could be so violent when he thought he was in danger!" he exclaimed. "I just hope Zane can find him and help him out."

Jaden nodded. "I hope so too," he agreed. "But seeing how mentally broken Sy is at the moment, it'll take a miracle."

Jess nodded as well as the two made it to the beach, where the Southerner suddenly gasped in horror. Jay looked confused for a moment, then followed his best friend's gaze at the beach, and his jaw dropped.

In the center of the beach, Zane was on his hands and knees, tears streaming down his face as he sobbed quietly near a body. Right next to him, a familiar light blue-haired male with bloodshot silver eyes, disheveled hair, slightly torn Obelisk Blue outfit, and a piece of a branch stabbed directly in his chest. The two friends didn't move, both knowing what had most likely happened: Zane had been forced to kill Syrus in self-defense, and was now deep in his grief.

As the rain began to pour, the two friends rushed over to Zane, and did their best to comfort him, knowing that things would only get harder from here.

* * *

**Happy Halloween everyone! This was my first time writing Psychological Horror, I hope I did okay. Anyway, have a great Halloween, see you later!**


End file.
